


Air Hockey

by drachoemaloy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also I jut re-read this and the background romione is like so far in the background you can't see it, Background romione if you squint, Everyone's happy AU, I mean it's drarry so I don't think it counts as flirting, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mainly Drarry, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, The writer hates that she wrote it in first person, background romione, flirting?, i HATE first person pov, like really slightly nsfw, reference of eating problems, wow who needs notes when you have tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: In the attempt to teach Draco Muggle culture, Draco proves culture is stupid and you just need some observing skills. It's that but less sophisticated and in the first person *shiver*. Also, random paragraph where Draco thinks back on how he got into that situation.





	Air Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> Just quickly they're playing the one where they have a certain amount of minutes not the first to 7 version so Draco's score is all good despite needing a lotta skill. Is that a spoiler? I feel like that was a spoiler? Is it too late to say spoiler alert?

I watched carefully as Harry smirked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes waiting for him. I was sitting next to a slouching Ron. I bet it was an odd sight. Malfoy's never slouched (Harry probably would go ballistic if I told him and pull out a list of times I've slouched.) But I tried to avoid it. It wasn't good for the bone structure.

Anyway as I was saying I was sitting up straight which Harry hated, he said I looked like a twig. I had been eating more but I still needed to get used to it. And then there was Ron. He was man-spreading while shoving his mouth with all sorts of food.

"For Merlin's sake Harry! Just hit the damn puck!" I concentrated back on the game after hearing Hermione snap.

There was only a minute left on the timer and it was 20-20. Harry's smirk grew as he waited longer. The game had been very eventful. Harry bragged he'd never been beaten but Hermione got all the angles perfect. Nerd.

"Am I making you nervous 'mione?" Harry taunted bending down so his elbow was on the side of the table and he leant on it.

"No, this is cheating!" Hermione looked stressed. She suggested we all play for 'fun' but we all know how competitive she can get.

30 seconds left and Hermione just sort of gave up; she moved her 'striker'(stupid name to call it if you ask me, but the whole muggle game was stupid) to the side and leant on the table using her arms to support her.

15 seconds remained when Harry stood up properly and without warning slammed the puck into the free goal.

"You cheat!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing the puck and putting it in place to hit. She went to hit it but all her anger was built up and she sent the puck flying off the table and nearly hitting Ron.

There was a silence before Harry cackled his obnoxious laugh using the table for support so he wouldn't fall over. Hermione glared at him but rushed to care for Ron. I watched Harry laugh not noticing the smile form on my lips. He caught my eyes and grinned wider making me stop smiling. 

We had had a stupid this fight this morning and I wasn't going to let him know I wasn't still mad. He rolled his eyes as if he knew what I was doing.

"Care to play me Malfoy?" He asked smirking again.

"Pft, you want me to play a stupid muggle game which can clearly break a few bones? I don't think so, Potter. As much as I trust Hermione can fix broken bones I'd rather not go through the trouble of having them broken in the first place." I raised my chin in disgust. There was no point. I knew I would crack.

"Aw come Dragon, it'll be fun." He smirked a little more knowing what I would say next.

"You and your stupid nicknames. I thought you knew better than to call me Dragon when I'm angry at you, Scarface. Or can you not comprehend that simple information?" I still stood up. I loved it when he called me Dragon... or Dray... or anything really. Merlin did I love that boy.

"Only for you Ferret. Now, do you understand how to play?" He went to grab the puck and I decided to have some fun with him.

"Not quite." I pretended to be nervous. Hermione turned to look at me weirdly probably wondering what I was doing but caught on when I gave her a subtle wink. Ron didn't quite get it though.

"What! You were watc..." Harry looked at Hermione covering Ron's mouth weirdly before shrugging it off and approaching the table.

I felt him watch me as I inspected the plastic I was supposed to hold.

"Have I told you, you look nice today Dray." I looked at him smiling at me.

"Flattery isn't going to help you, Potter." I deadpanned and he coughed pouting slightly. "Don't do that," I swallowed, "I might have to do what I did the last time you pouted."

"I'm counting on it." He smirked biting his lip making me look away telling myself to stop imagining things that are very NSFW. "Anyway Baby," Another stupid nickname. Damn, I love it. "To get a point you just have to hit it in here but the other person need to stop it." He pointed to his goal. "Like this."

He hit the puck lightly and he told me to try and stop it. It hit my plastic making it stop and he beamed at me making me feel sick.

"Good honey, now you try and get it in mine." Ron and Hermione were watching now deeply amused.

"Like this?" I asked and slammed the puck straight into Harry's goal making the noise go off. 

Ron snorted and Hermione gave a delighted giggle while Harry kept changing between me, the score and his goal in awe.

"Y... yeah," He coughed, "Well done sweetie. Beginners luck." He shrugged and put the puck on the table.

He hit it hard towards me and I bounced it off the side into the corner of his goal.

"Maybe." I shrugged, "But I could just be really observant." I let the corner of my lips tug up slightly into a half smirk which I knew drove him crazy.

"Oh, it is on, Ferret." He glared at me and I grabbed the puck taunting him slightly by deliberately placing it down slowly.

I hit the puck and he defended, it looked like he would score a point when I quickly pushed it to his corner making it bounce right back to me and while he was confused I hit it scoring another point.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead breathing heavily.

"Wow, the Golden boy can play endless Quidditch, but twenty minutes of Air hockey and he can't breathe," I smirked looking at the score which was 49-0 to me obviously.

"Shut... up... Malfoy." He took deeper breaths.

"Awe Potter, I didn't hurt your ego too bad did I?" I pouted slightly. "Come on, I think I deserve a winning kiss."

He rolled his eyes but walked over to me pouting slightly. I pulled him closer so I was leaning against the table. His hands were either side of me and mine slid into his atrocious hair.

"Now, Now. Don't be a sore loser. I never was in those 4 years of Quidditch at Hogwarts." I tutted. 

He looked at me incredulously and snorted.

"Malfoy you are the worse loser in the history of losers!" 

"Yeah well, do I ever really lose?" I pulled him closer.

"I know I don't." He whispered before passing his lips to mine.

The feeling is impossible to explain. It's amazing how every kiss still affects me as it does. Sometimes it doesn't feel real. Harry Potter could have anyone he wanted at the click of his bloody fingers, so the prat decides he wants an ex death-eater with whom he's been fighting with since he was 11. Admittedly it was a bit annoying waiting for after the war for him to realise I was the one. I mean Pansy was probably happier than I was so she wouldn't hear me 'going off on one about Potter' again. But can you blame me? I'm a Malfoy, I get what I want when I want it and then the chosen one pops out of nowhere, makes me crazy for him, and then rejects me in front of everyone. I was only trying to be like my father in how I make friends. So we have 18-year-old me going back to fucking Hogwarts to finish my bloody education while everyone hates me after the war because I'm a traitor to both sides, and seeing Potter in my first week back with Fucking Tattoos. TATTOOS. If I wasn't already hung up on him since 1st year, I might have been surprised at the sudden urge to push him against the nearest wall, but no, I had been hung up on him so of course I scowled and made me look like a li'l piece of shit. I'm there trying to pass my N.E.W.T.s and get out of that hellhole and then Harry freaking Potter has to waltz in with his fucking hero complexion, give my wand back and want to 'be friends'. I was so tempted; it was right on my lips. But instead of telling him 'I think I can tell the wrong sort for my own, thanks' I had to go ahead and whisper a 'yeah'. I didn't even say it. Merlin, if father ever finds out. So in every little kiss, I'm reminded of everything. It’s overwhelming and pretty exhausting. That’s why I get out of breath. It has nothing to do with the Scarhead’s kissing.

He pulled away way too soon, like always and rested his forehead against mine. 

"I'm not a huge fan of muggle games if I'm totally honest with you." He smiled lightly.

"Shame, I rather liked this one," I smirked back. 

"Yeah well, you can choose what we do next time." He moved some hair out my face. I bit my lip which grabbed his attention.

"Does it have to include those two." I indicated to the other couple with my eyes and his pupils dilated.

"With your mind, I hope not." He all but growled at me and I let off a slight laugh and pushed him off me. 

"I'm still mad at you, you know." I went to grab my coat, focusing more on my hips than usual, just for the fun of it. What? It's rather entertaining. How hard can the Chosen one get before he loses his shit? 

"What did I... uh... do again?" He stumbled over his words.

"If I'm completely honest with you," I pulled my coat on and turned to face him, "I don't remember. But who needs a reason to be mad at you?" I shrugged and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"That's not fair. Is it Draco?" He smirked and walked closer.

"I would have thought by now you would have realised; I don't play fair." I lifted an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes, actually, I am aware." He pressed his body against mine and leaned behind me. "I suppose that’s why it’s so good..." He pulled back with his coat in his hand, "I'm used to stuff not being fair towards me." And walked away joining Hermione and Ron at the door. 

I wonder what it would be like if I didn't love him as much as I did.

Probably strangle the git... No wait I already do... I meant in a non-kinky way... ah shit. I meant I would probably kill him. See what he does to me. Can't even plot his murder without thinking about sex. Git.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading back on this and I love the idea of a disgruntled Harry with his sleeves rolled up (unless he's in a tee) showing off his tattoos (I have so many tattoos that I imagine Harry having that I won't list them all) furiously trying to beat Draco while Draco is standing there, perfectly calm, hair still set in place, nothing less than perfect lightly tapping the puck and scoring with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
